Can You Find Love On Christmas?
by Nikki's Evil Doppleganger
Summary: Christmas Oneshot. RobRae. Raven is shopping and she sees Robin coming out of Hot Topic. She buys a outfit that he really wants. See if what happens. May be a little fluffy.


**Can You Find Love On Christmas?**

**A/N: ok this is a Christmas one shot. If you're reading and you don't like the pairing: don't read. If you have any comments or find any mistakes, tell me and that's all.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans Me No Ownie**

It was Christmas Eve and Raven had almost finished her Christmas shopping. She wasn't really happy with what she bought for the others but she figured that they'd be happy with them and it wasn't like she'd get much stuff that was better with the rush of last minute shoppers.

A coloring book with markers for Starfire, a video game magazine for Beast Boy, a car magazine for Cyborg and Robin . . . that was the hard part.

She glanced at her watch that Boy Wonder had made her wear and sighed. It was only 5:30pm. She had another hour to shop and before she was expected home and another three hours before she'd decided that she'd start her horror movie marathon.

It may have been Christmas but she wasn't going to dive headfirst into the traditions . . . even if she wanted to her emotions kept her from being able to feel the so-called holiday cheer.

"Now what can I get you Boy Wonder?" she asked herself as she glanced around. What did he like anyway?

She knew that Starfire had got him a pink stuffed dog(not like she'd get him something like that anyway) Beast Boy got him a video game(that he himself wanted and Robin would never play it again after tomorrow. He wasn't much of a video game person that much she knew) and Cyborg got him a virtually undestroyable punching bag(not that it would last much longer then a regular one). It was basically the same things they got him every year. Last year she'd got him a motorcycle magazine and he seemed to enjoy it but with that mask on you could never tell for sure.

This year she wanted to get him something that he liked, something memorable.

She lazily glanced around again and her eyes widened. Was that Robin? He had the spiky hair, and the mask and the uniform that made your eyes sore but . . . he was coming out of Hot Topic . . . without a bag.

She hid behind a pillow and waited until he was out of sight. Curious, she walked into the store and walked up to the checkout.

"Yo Rach," she said to the clerk who was checking her nails . . . again. "You didn't tell me Robin came here. Why not?"

"You never asked."

"Well could you be of some help for once and tell me why he came in here?"

"Sure. He always comes in here and tries on that outfit over there," Rachel said and pointed to the outfit with her nail file. "I keep asking him when he's going to buy it and he tells me to hold it for him. He will get it. Why?"

Raven walked over to the rack and looked at it. She would never have thought that Robin, the Boy Wonder who looked like a traffic light gone haywire, wanted stuff like this.

The shirt was black with a skull on the front and dark blue flames on the back. The pants were also black and had chains on almost all the pockets. There was a leather jacket that had "You Say 'Go to Hell?' Been There Done That and I Was Too Bad to Stay," written in blood red letters on the back.

"He likes those sneakers too."

The sneakers were black and had dark blue stripes and laces.

Raven smiled and grabbed the clothes and the sneakers and walked over to Rachel.

"You do know he's going to be really depressed when he doesn't find his clothes you know," Rachel said and checked everything in and handed the bags back to Raven. "$78.32," she said and handed Raven the bank number thing.

"I know but he'll get them tomorrow," Raven said and handed the thing back to Rachel.

"Ahh. Christmas gift huh. What should I tell him when he asks about it?"

"You sold it to some guy from Canada. Don't you dare tell him I was here," she warned.

"Ok. Call me and tell me how it turns out k," Rachel called to the departing Raven.

"Will do," Raven called over her shoulder. She glanced at the watch again and sighed when she saw she still had forty-five minutes to kill. She shrugged and walked to Chapters and bought Eldest(A/N: I haven't got Eldest yet so tell me Anything about it and you will have to face my wrath and I will hurt you) and sat down at Starbucks with a herbal tea and started to read.

She lost track of time as she was thrown into Eragon and Saphira's adventures and when she glanced at the watch she swore quietly when she saw she was half an hour late.

She teleported herself to her room where she dropped off her bags and walked to the living room only to be confronted by the one and only Boy Wonder as soon as she walked in.

"Where were you? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago! Can't you read a watch? Where were you?" he yelled at her, his arms waving wildly.

"I was finished shopping early so I went to Chapters to get a book and I lost track of time while I was reading it," she replied calmly then smirked, "what's wrong with you?"

"Somebody from Canada bought this outfit that I was going to buy. Stupid idiot," he mumbled and stalked to his room.

"Aren't we testy," Raven muttered and walked to her room to continue reading after she'd wrapped the gifts and put them in her closet.

Two hours later Raven was once again caught up in Eragon's and Saphira's journey when a knock startled her out of her fantasy world. Growling she got up and opened the door only enough to revel one glaring eye.

"What," she snapped at the Boy Wonder who was standing infront of her door.

"I wanted to say sorry for yelling at you. I was just upset about the clothes. I had no right to take it out on you," he sighed and looked at her. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"I was going to watch a movie marathon," she said coldly, even if he had apologized she was still pissed about earlier. "Why? Do you want to watch it with me or something?" she glared.

"If it makes you less mad at me," he said and her eyes widened. No one _ever_ wanted to watch her movies.

"Fine. But if you start trying to hide behind me or screaming you will be out before you can say 'sorry'. You hear me?" she threatened and he nodded.

She stepped inside and held the door open for him. He walked in and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Stay here . . . or you can go and put on whatever you sleep in. If you sleep. You could be here for a while," she said and he agreed and walked to his room.

When he got back, he knocked on the door. He heard a faint call from inside the room. He opened and hesitantly walked in.

"Rae?"

"No duh."

"What's that smell?"

"Popcorn. Want some?" she said holding out the bowl. "Sit down and I'll get the movie ready."

Robin did so and grabbed a handful of popcorn and watched as Raven got the movie.

"Ready?" she asked and ha nodded. She started walking to the bed but pressed the head of one of her statues forwards. A panel in the wall slid to the side to revel a tv. She lid down on the bed by Robin who was sitting and casually flicked her wrist so the room was bathed in darkness as the lights were shut off then she pressed play on the remote.

Robin was staring at her but she only rolled her eyes and gave him a small smile then grabbed some popcorn ad started to watch the movie.

Eventually both teens ended up sitting at the head of Raven's bed. The popcorn bowl was empty and knocked on the floor from one of the many times that Robin had been scared(he insisted that he'd only been startled) and jumped.

They were currently watching and since they were on a slow part Robin finally took in what Raven was wearing.

She had a dark-blue tank top with Grumpy Bear on it and it said 'G Is for Grumpy'. It hugged her curves but not so tightly that it was uncomfortable. Her pants were dark green and baggy.

Raven was also taking in what Robin was wearing at this time. He had on a T-shirt that said 'Guns Don't Kill People . . . I Kill People' and dark-blue boxers that had black hearts. His hair wasn't his normal 'organized' spiky mess of black hair. Instead, he's washed the gel out and ebony locks fell down to frame his face . . . and she found that she liked it better that way.

When Van Helsing was over Raven put in The Amityville Horror. She was tired and could feel her eyes closing. She fought to keep them open but finally gave in and let the comforting darkness engulf her.

Robin felt something on his shoulder and he looked down. He was surprised to see Raven's head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep and even.

He smiled slightly and reached down and slipped the remote out of her limp grip. He stopped the movie and got up, being careful not to wake the sleeping half demon. He lid her down and rested her head on the pillow and he proceeded to cover her up.

"Night Rae," he whispered and kissed the dark angel's forehead. He smiled when she stirred and mumbled something incomphredable.

Robin quietly slipped out of the room and lay down in his bed, visions of the violet eyes that belonged to his secret love running rampage in his mind

"Yo Rob! Time to get up!" Beast Boy yelled, banging on Robin's door early the next morning.

Robin groaned and grudgedly got up. He opened the door and glared at the green shapeshifter.

"Sweet! You're up. Now I have to go get Raven," he squealed.

"Beast Boy! Wait!" Robin yelled once what Beast Boy had said registered in his mind. "I'll wake her . . . you go downstairs and open your presents."

"Ok!"

Robin sighed and walked to Raven's room. She wasn't a morning person and he may have just saved Beast Boy's life. Unfourently, he wasn't so sure about his life. He knocked on her door and while he waited he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"What?" Raven asked when she got to the door. Robin could hear the sleep still evident in her voice.

"Well Beast Boy woke me up and was on his way to wake you up so I stopped him thinking that you may prefer someone less . . . hyper to wake you up. It's Christmas morning you know," he smirked when she scowled.

"Fine. Just give me a minute," she said and closed the door. Robin leaned back on the wall and waited for Raven to come out.

She appeared a few minutes later clad in a black T-shirt that said: 'All I Want Is Everything . . . Is That a Problem?' in red writing.

"Come on," he said and they walked to the living room. Before the door even opened they could hear the squeals, shouts and paper being torn.

"Dudes! You're finally here!" Beast Boy yelled when the two teens walked in. "Here Robin! Open this one first!" he yelled and shoved a present in Robin's arms.

"Um . . . ok," Robin said and opened it to revel a video game. "A game. Thanks Beast Boy," Robin said, smiling and sounding genuily thankful, but you never know what he actually felt when the mask was there.

"Open this one next Friend Robin," Starfire squealed.

The rest of the morning went like this. By the time lunch rolled around they all had individual piles of unwrapped gifts.

Starfire's pile consisted of various stuffed animals sent to her from fans, the books Into The Land of The Unicorns and Song of The Wanderer from Robin, an animal picture bok from Beast Boy, a pink stuffed rabbit from Cyborg and the coloring book and markers from Raven. She was now eagerly naming all her new stuffed animals.

Beast Boy got video games from Cyborg which they immediently started playing, leaving the DVD from Robin, the magazine from Raven and the green stuffed dog from Starfire lying on the couch.

As you already know, Cyborg was playing video games with Beast Boy. He too left the remainder of his pile on the couch. His included a tool kit from Robin, another video game from Beast Boy, a model car from Starfire and the magazine from Raven.

Robin had the video game from Beast Boy, the punching bag from Cyborg, the pink stuffed dog from Starfire and . . . he hadn't found anything from Raven.

Raven was reading Pet Semetery by Stephen King. Her pile of other gifts sat to the side ignored. Robin had got her a collection of Stephen King books, Beast Boy gave her a tattoo magazine. It was actually quite interesting since she was thinking of getting a tattoo. Cyborg got her Three Days Grace and All American Rejects Cds and Starfire got her a gift card from Claire's. That was one thing she was never going to use . . . unless they got some good wristbands in(that's where I got mine and it's black and has 'I Have Issues' written in red on it. It's really cool . . . at least I think it is).

Robin had been watching Raven out of the corner of his eye for some time.

"Raven," he said. "I need to talk to you in my room," he said when she looked up.

"And tell me Boy Blunder. Why?" she countered.

"Just come on."

She glared but closed her book and got up and followed him.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"I have to give you something," he said quietly and grabbed her hand.

"Robin, wait," she said and he stopped. "I have to get something. Meet you in your room?"

"Sure."

Raven flew to her room and pulled Robin's present out of her closet, then she walked to Robin's room and knocked on the door, hiding the gift behind her back.

"Hey Rae," Robin said when he saw her. "Come in."

"Hey Boy Blunder. Merry Christmas," she said and tossed him the package. Only his quick reflexes saved him from being hit in the face.

"What?"

"Open it."

He did and his masked eyes widened. "How . . . Wha . . . Raven?" he stammered. "How did you know?"

"I saw you walking out of hot Topic," she shrugged.

"But . . . "

"I have friends who work there you know," she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Raven," Robin whispered and pulled her into a hug. "I have something for you to," he said and walked over to his night table.

"Robin. You already got me those books. I don't–"

"I know you don't think you should get anything else Rae . . . but I saw this and I thought that you'd like it," Robin said and held out a small box. "Sorry it's not wrapped. I didn't get time."

She took the box and opened it to revel a necklace with a black rose pendent. The rose was finely detailed with water droplets on the petals and veins in the leaves. She gasped and stared at it.

"Robin . . . it's beautiful," she whispered and looked at him.

"Like you," he said softly. The words came out before he could stop them and he looked horrified and started blushing like mad.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked quietly. Robin swallowed hard and nodded. She stepped forward and stared into his mask. "No one's ever said that to me before," she whispered.

"That's because they don't see you like I do," Robin whispered. Raven looked confused so he sighed and took her hands. Now came the plunge. "Raven . . . I think. No . . . I know that I love you Raven. I have for so long."

"Robin . . . I love you to," she whispered and looked away. She looked back at him and said, "Robin . . . take off your mask and tell me that you love me."

"What?" Take off his mask! He hadn't taken off his mask for . . . he didn't know how long.

"Robin if you love me, you'll take off your mask and tell me that you love me," she pleaded. She waited and every second that passed her heart broke a little more.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she wrenched her hands out of his grip and walked away.

Silver tears were falling down her pale face. She should have known that it would happen to her. Who could love a half demon anyway? She looked down at the necklace that she was still gripping in her hand. Her hand tightened around it and she collapsed to the floor of her room.

She was trying desperately to keep her emotions under control but it was impossible. She watched impassionalty as statues around her were encased in a black aura and exploded. This was her life.

Robin watched her go. He's lost the love of his life because he was too afraid to take off his mask.

He snapped out of his self pity and ripped off his mask and watched it float to the floor. He gathered his thoughts together and ran to Raven's room.

He opened the door and saw her crouched on the floor. He also took in the expulsions and he felt guilty that he had caused her this pain. He ran over and crouched by the fallen raven. He tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

"Raven. I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before but I love you so much Rae. I love you more then life itself," he said solemnly, his words holding so much emotion but it was nothing compared to his eyes which were hazel pools of so many emotions. "I only hope that you can forgive me and that you feel the same way."

"I do Robin. I love you so much it hurts," she whispered and he pulled her into a tight hug that made her fell protected, a feeling that she hadn't felt since her mother died.

Robin looked down at her and lifted her head. She looked at him and he captured her in a passionate love-filled kiss.

**A/N: how was it? Review and let me know. Was it too fluffy or what? For people who read The Robin te Raven and The Jay, the name is going to be changed to The Robin and The Raven The Falcon and The Jay. I have the next chapter written, I just have to type it so you can expect it to be posted in the next few days. The same goes for I'm Sorry. I have most of it written I just have to make it longer. R&R. Inspector if you're out there. You have to review to my stories. **

**Nikki:(**


End file.
